Nazi
by mitty
Summary: AU Edward is forced to join the the Nazi army. during this time he meets Bella who just happens to be jewish can Edward protect her from the world? everyones human,this story is dedicated to mr.Leon the man that lived through the holocuast
1. Prologe Verräter

**I don't know why but inspiration just hit me for this story last night I wrote like 3 chapters in one day XD well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own the characters or anything of Miss Meyers **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**I felt myself being pushed through the uncontrollable crowd. When I had gotten off the train, I wasn't prepared for the sight of so many people being clamped into a small dirty area. No one knew where to go and no one knew what was going to become of us. The thought of not knowing what was happening was making me go insane also. I heard an officer yelling to the crowd in a language I did not understand. Suddenly the crowd of screaming people started crashing forward. I shut my eyes hoping this chaos would be gone when I opened them again. I heard women weeping, children screaming in fear; there was a man next to me mumbling a Jewish prayer. The Crowd felt like it was a wave crashing me forward, officers trying to shout to the wave to keep control.**_

_**Suddenly I heard gunshots in the distance, that's when the screaming began and the wave I was caught in became full of fury, another sound of gunshots whipped through the crowd. I shut my eyes tighter not wanting to see, not wanting to believe what was happening. Nevertheless, I could still hear the screams of men and women. I could hear a woman screaming in agony and terror in what sounded like polish.**_

'_**They couldn't have fired into the crowd could they?' My eyes then betrayed me and opened and I found out in horror that they did not fire into the crowd. Some how I was pushed to what seemed like the front and before me lay a sight that made my stomach turn.**_

_**There lay bodies of small children, some shot in the back of the head others still twitching from their gunshots. I saw a young girl with beautiful brown hair screaming in pain from her gunshot wounds. I prayed to whatever god would listen 'Please just let her die now.' Then I stopped myself, why should I pray now? If there was a god, he didn't listen to the prayers of all of his people why would he listen now.**_

_**I felt a hand grab my hair and pulled me in front of a man that I assumed was a doctor.**_

"_**Openon jouw bek!"**_

_**I couldn't understand a word he was saying, he realized this and forced my jaw open with his white gloves. I could hear more gunshots my stomach grew sick at the thought that more children were dying. If they could kill children so heartlessly what was to stop them from killing everyone here? The doctor now forced my head down, checking for lice. Wherever I was going, my guess was it wasn't going to be death anytime soon. Then again, they could just be falsely examining people to trick us into thinking we would live. The doctor switched to a very funny German tongue, I could barely comprehend his accent.**_

"_**der **__**Abflug**__** gänzlich euer die **__**Wäsche**__**!"**_

_**My hands trembled as I started to undress myself.**_

"_**dahineilen!"**_

_**I was going too slowly so I tried to pick up my pace. When I took off all my clothes, I looked up and saw that he had a confused look on his face. He called to a soldier next to him and they spoke silently to themselves. Trying to decide what would be my fate perhaps. I knew that at any moment they could shoot me and the only care to them would be that they wasted a bullet on a poor bastard like me. They stopped whispering and both turned to me. The doctor whispered something into the soldiers ear.**_

"_**Sie nicht der **__**Jude**__**n Sie sind der **__**Vaterlandsverräter**__**?"**_

_**I mentally cringed at the idea of being called a traitor. The word traitor did not describe my actions against this repulsive belief. How could I betray a society that I was never even apart? These people that stand here proudly displaying their evil beliefs, killing innocent children without any remorse, killing whomever they saw as useless and then proudly taking claim to it, these were the true traitors to humanity. They are the ones that deserve to be herded like cattle then killed senselessly like they had done to so many others before me. I would rather be put to death as a dog then be a seen as a messiah to this ignorant world. With my head held high I replied to the doctor with all the pride I had left inside me.**_

"_**Verräter**__**."**_


	2. Caught

**This chapter is going to be really short please review I don't care if it's a flame I'm just a woman desperate for some reviews **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt my legs flying as I ran through the snow. My face was flushed and my heart was pounding with adrenaline at the reality of what Emmett and I had done. I could hear the officer behind me screaming at us to stop. The radio I was caring in my hand was slowing me down I could see that Emmett was already at least a block ahead of me .

"Just drop the radio!! Its not worth it!"

I could hear Emmett shouting at me from the distance. My pride told me I could make it with the radio. I could here the officers footsteps coming closer, my wings were beginning to give out on me. Without thinking, I automatically threw the radio at the officers behind me. '_That should buy me enough time to get at a descent distance.'_

I turned to see that I had gotten on officer I wanted to chuckle at the sight but I knew that they were still too close to me. Emmett had managed to make it a few blocks ahead, I could hear from behind me there were three soldiers now. I was just thinking how I was going to get out of this one when all of a sudden I felt my head bash forward. '_Damn it!'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I lay on the bench staring at the ceiling; they had handcuffed me here and told me to wait till someone came to question me. I looked at the clock it has been half an hour already and still I've seen no one. I decided to lay there in my thoughts, pondering all the trouble Emmett and I have gotten into wondering if it had been worth it. We were the best of friends and no one, not even my own mother, could figure out why we were so drawn to each other or why everything we did had to go against some ludicrious law that Germany was making up every day. Usually we'd do small things like break the 7:30 curfew to go to the local swing hall. The Germans loathe swing the most, it seems that every time we went to a swing hall eventually the Germans would find out about it and come and round everyone up. There had been many times when I was so sure that Emmett and I would be caught there and forced into 'Hitler Youth', now it looks as though I might be going a little early.

"The Police are ready to question you now."

The voice of the young desk clerk startled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see two men both wearing the Nazi symbols.

"Get up you lazy little punk."

I couldn't help but smirk at this stupid Nazi, if he thought that talking to me tough and wearing his stupid uniform was going to intimidate me somehow. I'm sorry to say that he was dead wrong. He must have noticed the smirk plastered on my face because suddenly I felt my head swing down and my left side go numb.

"Listen here you little bastard, I'll be damned if I'm going to let some snot faced kid give me any look."

I stood up again; I decided it was best not to confront him I was already in enough trouble. I was lead to a small cold room with a large table in the center a man was sitting there. He didn't look like a policeman, he looked more like a wealthy man. '_Why would I be interrogated by this guy?' _The officer pointed at me to sit on the opposite direction of the man. Moreover, that is when the questioning began.

"Let's start with something simple eh? What is your name?"

"Well why don't you introduce yourself first? I take it your not with the policemen or the Nazis."

I was not stupid enough to give my name. I could see from the corner of my eye that the guard standing near the door wanted to hit me again. Although I wore a mask of security, I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Why was I here? I knew this wasn't a normal interview usually some lowlife idiot questions you then they threaten to through you in jail yet the man sitting in front of me had a calm composure and a calm voice to match as he answered my question.

"My name is Beneff Vern, I am not a policeman however I do work with the Nazis government and they have asked me to question you."

"Why would the Nazis care, it was just a radio for Christ sake."

"Watch your language young man before you get another beating." The guard shouted at me. Ignoring the officer Mr. Vern began again.

"Well then why don't you tell us why you stole the radio?"


	3. Erik's Radio

**Sorry its taking a while to post these up but I have to type them on my puter and fix them up a bit but thanks for the reviews. Enjoy Erik's Radio AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Emmett and I were just coming back from the bakery when we saw old Mr.Hanfel walking down the street looking unusually cheerful, I saw then that he had a radio in his hands. **_

"_**Edward isn't that Erik's radio?"**_

_**Erik was a boy that had lived in our neighborhood since as long as I could remember. His family had "moved" recently and we haven't heard from him since. Emmett and I weren't stupid we knew that Erik had been moved to a Ghetto and that Mr.Hanfel probably took his radio just because he could. The thought that Erik was somewhere suffering in a ghetto just for being a Jew never really suited with me too much. He didn't do anything wrong so why put him there with all those other criminals?**_

"_**Shall we follow him good sir?"**_

_**I asked Emmett but I could already tell from the mischievous look on his face he was thinking the same. We followed Mr. Hanfel to a small Deli. There we saw him hand the radio to a very young looking women that I'm sure wasn't his wife**_

"_**Guess those rumors about his 'special' costumers were true."**_

_**Emmett stated matter-of-factly, we both started to laugh like two insane men.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well why not steal the stupid thing?"

I meant for this to anger Mr. Vern. Instead, he looked amused, it was as if he could sense my fear and uncertainty and it amused him that I was still putting on a tuff act.

"According to the officer there was another man with you. Can you give us his name?"

They had a better chance at getting my name then Emmett's that's for sure. I didn't say anything while he studied me.

"Whose idea was it to steal the radio? Yours perhaps?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Then I saw the mischievous look on Emmett widen.**_

"_**I bet we could steal it."**_

"_**Right Emmett then after we steal what are we going to do with it?"**_

"_**Well it's Erik's radio they have no right to have it we'd just be taking it back and holding it for him until he got back."**_

"_**I'm not going to jail for stealing a stupid radio."**_

"_**Didn't you hear what I just said? We wouldn't be stealing THEY are the ones that stole it we're just taking it back for him."**_

"_**Alright then how do you suppose that we get it then?"**_

"_**Don't worry about that I have a plan . . ."**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I had never once guessed that Emmett had been serious. But me being here obviously showed that he was very serious. I was about to answer their question when the desk clerk walked in.

"Mr. Vern? I have his name its Cullen, Edward Cullen. We also have his address."

Mr.Vern looked at me and got up to talk to the desk clerk outside. I wasn't surprised that they had my name on file. Because of what my father did, they had our names and pictures on file just to keep an eye on us. After speaking in hushed voices for a while, Mr. Vern walked in with the other police officers.

"Well, Edward I suppose we'll escort you home."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**I walked into the Deli my heart pounding. Emmett's plan seemed to be too simple all I could think was there's no way in hell this would ever work. I walked up to the young woman, the thought of her kissing Mr. Hanfel fresh in my memory, and summoned the biggest sexist smile I could.**_

"_**Hello I was wondering if you had any bigger meat then displayed here."**_

_**I thought I sounded like some stupid creep but apparently, she didn't think so.**_

"_**Well . . . . It's in the back but I might need some help getting it."**_

_**The way she batted her eyes and tried to make her voice sound sexy made me cringe but at least she took the bait. I followed her to the back and raised my arm up slightly to give Emmett the sign to steal the radio. I don't know how it happened but suddenly there was a huge crashing sound coming from the front. The woman and I ran to the front and saw that someone had thrown a rock through the window. The radio was still sitting on the shelf, suddenly the woman screamed for the police. I grabbed the radio and flew out the door. Once outside I could hear the police on there way to the Deli. **_

'_**Did Emmett break the window? This is not apart of the plan."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt a guard hit me on the head with his beater. I had drifted to sleep on the ride home. Home. My mother was going to be furious with me if the police don't finish me off I'm sure my mother will.


	4. today

**Thank you to all that reviewed it's what keeps me going. I don't know why but I'm very addicted to writing this story I'll probably be done before school starts any way enjoy.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I held my breath as my mother answered the door, she had a look as though she was about to faint at the sight of two Nazis bringing me home at such a late hour.

"Mrs. Esme Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"May I please speak with you inside; I don't think this is a matter to be discussed in the hallways."

"Oh yes . . . yes of course."

She opened the door wider and while Mr. Vern told the other officer to wait outside. Usually my mother was more polite but I know that she was still getting used to the thought that there were Nazis in our house. She led Mr. Vern to our guest chair, while I seated myself on the sofa across. My mother had left the room to go get some tea I sat there wanting her to get back quickly. Being alone with this man in an interrogation room is different then being alone with him in your own house. My mother walked back into the room with a tray of our finest silver china placing it on the small table and then joining me on the sofa.

"Please excuse my manners Mrs. Cullen, my name is Vern, Beneff Vern, and your son had a bit of trouble with the law today-"

"Nothing too serious I hope?"

"Oh no, no the punishment for your sons crimes will not be too strict. However, it will take five days for them to decide. At the most your son will have to join the service."

"Service? But he's only 17; he's too young to register."

"Well there is always Führer das Jugendzentrum."

I saw from the corner of my eye that my mother did a slight cringe at the words, she was not happy at the choices but my mother was strong and didn't show it on her face.

"Edward, be a dear and warm up the tea, I don't think Mr. Vern would appreciate cold tea."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." Mr. Vern stood up and my mother went to grab his hat and coat. Before going to the door he turned to me

"I'll be coming to check on you again soon, Edward."

He extended his hand and I was obligated to shake it.

"I look forward to the visit Mr. Vern."

My mother then escorted him out the door. I sat back down on the couch contemplating how I was going to get out of this mess. I knew my mother would be upset with me, for a long time the Nazis had been spying on our house making sure my father's verräterisch activities disappeared along with him. It was only last year that they decided my family not to be a threat anymore. And now I've gone and done this…

One thing I couldn't stand about my mother was that she never got angry even when I knew I deserved, which of course mad me feel even more guilty. I felt guilty because she was an honest loving mother and all I ever did was disappoint her. She didn't deserve a son like me I thought this as she walked in I couldn't look her in the face.

"Edward, dear I have not asked much from you but today . . ." she paused I could hear the uncertainty in her voice, ". . . . However, today I want you, no I need you to . . . I know this will be difficult but . . . before the police reach their decision . . . . I think it would be for the best if you joined the Führer das Jugendzentrum."

We both had nothing to say after that, I couldn't register the fact that my own mother was telling me it would be best to go and become a Nazi. It was just something that I never would've guessed would be the final option for me._ 'There had to be something else, this can't be my only option.' _I wanted my mother to tell me that she could get me out of this; I couldn't believe that she just gave up. My anger began to boil

"How could you say that to me? You want me to go to that brainwashing facility just to become the same people that took father?"

I didn't yell at her, I would never yell at her, but I didn't try to hide the fact that I felt betrayed by her and I knew that that hurt her the most. To my mother the word Nazi wasn't just another word it represented a belief that because my father wouldn't follow it took him away.

"Do you think I truly want this Edward? Do you think I want to see my son wear the Swastika? It will kill me to see it, but I know that my son is also stronger then all this. I know that my son, no matter what, will always choose to do what was right. So please understand something Edward, anyone can wear the swastika but very few can take it off and I know that at the end of the day you can take it off."

Tears started forming in her eyes and the least I could do was pull her into a hug to try and comfort her. We were all we had left in the world and I know that she would do everything in her power to make sure I wouldn't disappear forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning I needed some time to myself so I left my house early and took my bicycle with me. As I made my way through the doorway, I stopped and noticed that there were some boxes outside the apartment next to us. _'Surely mother would've mentioned someone moving in next door , then again there wasn't enough time last night for the discussion of new neighbors.' _Walking out the door so early in the morning before the world woke up was truly refreshing. To see all the shops closed no one on the streets; the sun barely shinning through the hills it gave one the feeling that you were the only person in the world. Riding my bike through winter breezes, felt like I really was flying and I rode as fast as I could to my own secret heaven. Once I was outside the edge of the woods, I hid my bike in the bushes and started to hike.

When I finally reached the meadow, I threw myself one the ground and laid there looking at the grass peeping from the snow. I remembered the first time I came here; it was about 2 years ago, during the spring, when I found out what happened to my father...

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**I had just gotten home from school when I heard my mother weeping in the kitchen I didn't want her to know I was home so I crept into the kitchen. She had her head down on the kitchen table sobbing uncontrollable her hair a mess. It was at that moment I understood what had happened to my father. I turned and ran out the door; I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was I wanted to escape from this world, I didn't want to be apart of this world that had taken my father away from my life. Without even thinking, I ran straight into the forest. Tripping over roots, something just told me to keep going forward. The sun was barely setting when I reached a clearing in the forest. I remember how marvelous the meadow looked, the grass shined like a green ocean, in the distance you could hear birds from the woods I knew that this was the world that awaited me. And it was then that I decided that this small magical meadow would be my own world, the only place I'd call home, and I vowed to protect everything within this world, this place was the only thing that had my full loyalty….**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I lay there in my paradise, I let the snow wash away all the bad that had happened. Regretting yesterday, thinking about today, and how I was going to be tomorrow. I told myself over and over again that my mother was right, that I was stronger then everything. The way I felt about the world today would not change tomorrow, a week from now, or even a month from now._ 'I will not become a monster, whatever I do in my life from this day forward I vow that I will not become a monster.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know I might just join myself now."

I had just finished telling Emmett my news and this response just completely through me. I stared at him with a questioning expression. Perhaps my friend was even more insane then I thought he was.

"Think about it Edward, We'll be getting the best of both worlds. By day das kamel Nazis and by night we'll be der Scheißkerls."

"Where did you learn Nazi slang?"

"Oh come on with the Nazis walking up and down the streets you think I wouldn't pick up a few words."

He had a wide grin on his face. He liked to think that he was always one step ahead of the world and to be honest I couldn't blame him, from the day he was born Emmett was one step ahead of the world, his father being a man of high status in politics and his mother coming from an aristocratic heritage as well. It was the world of privilege that I knew Emmett desperately wanted to escape and he did whatever he could to piss his father off and we both knew that joining Führer das Jugendzentrum was just another protest.

"Are you concerned about what your father might think?"

"Das ist mir doch scheißegal! As a matter of fact I'm going to sign up with you today after school."

"Yes, I can hardly contain my joy."

I shot back sarcastically I was not so excited about joining as Emmett was and I wasn't going to pretend to be either. Although I was relieved that I wouldn't have to go in alone. _'Today the only thing that was changing was my clothes and my hair, nothing else.'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As we stood outside theBerlin Philharmonic my heart started to race faster, I didn't want to go in but I knew I had to. Out side I could hear boys laughing and exercising seeming to be having a good time. This place had a false sense of security that I would not let myself be sucked into not today, not tomorrow, and not ever. I told myself this even as I signed my name on the list.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay time to translate **

Führer das Jugendzentrum- **Hitler Youth**

das kamel**- Nazi slang for twit **

der Scheißkerls-**Nazi slang for bastards/ bitches**

Das ist mir doch scheißegal!- **Nazi slang for I don't give a damn/fuck/shit **

**I actually found out that most slang words in German were made up by Nazis so nowadays if you use some words or phrases in Germany your embracing Nazis who knew XD**


	5. Bella

**First off, I would just like to say though the character's personalities were all the work of Miss Meyers some of the situations that they go through actually did happen. Bella for example, though she is still the same Bella that we all know and love, her experiences are dedicated to the man that actually lived through them Mr. Leon. Here is chapter 5 written from BPOV. All the conversations will be written in polish however translated sentences will be on the bottom ENGOY!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Everything seemed fuzzed, I did not know where I was but it was somewhere beautiful with flowers everywhere some that looked like __róża__s and __stokrotka__s but then there were others that looked like they came from a different world. I turned to see a girl a small girl with beautiful curled hair and a white dress; she was running. _

"_czekać! __dlaczego__ja__tutaj__?"_ _I called to her hoping she knew where we were._

_She didn't answer instead she just kept running through the field of flowers getting farther and farther away each time, I didn't want to be alone here so I ran after her. As we ran, I noticed that we were running to a different world, a world were all the life was withering. Eventually, I got close enough to grab onto her shoulder and then she stopped. The world then began to shake and break apart, I tried to grab onto the little girl so that she wouldn't fall but when I touched her skin my hand started to burn and I screamed._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"uspokajać! uspokajać!"

Suddenly I saw my father standing over me telling me to calm down, we were still on the train on our way to Berlin and I was already having night terrors. _'Unbelievable'_ I wish I wouldn't have to have night terrors every time I left my home _'I was sure I would've outgrown that a long time ago.'_ As I looked out the window from the train I thought about how much I was going to miss my home in Nowy Sacz and my country of course. My village a small Jewish based community where everyone knew one another, my older sister and her husband practically knew each other since they were in szkoła średnia and now they are married. My sister Alice, how I missed her so terrible she was always my best friend and now I didn't even have her anymore. I sat there in my misery remembering the last day we really spent together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Bella,**__**są **__**ciebie **__**jasne **__**są**__**nie impreza**__**chcieć **__**do **__**odejść**__**szał zakupów**__**w **__**Warszawa**__**?"**_

_**Every since father told us a month ago about our move to Berlin Alice had been wanting to take me to Warsaw to shop for a new wardrobe. Though I told it was a useless cause, she wouldn't hear of it, saying how now that I was going to a big city like Berlin I should wear clothing that was in style. I knew it wasn't truly the shopping Alice wanted to do but really us spending alone time together was the real goal. Now I wasn't going to be living a few houses away from her and Jasper but now we weren't even going to be in the same county. I looked up to see her face waiting impatiently filled with excitement for my answer. **_

"_**Alice, **__**ja**__** chciałabym **__**pojechać **__**Warszawa**__**z**__** ciebie."**_

_**Her face lit up with my answer and soon she began to sing about what we were going to do together once we got there. I smiled at her happiness, thinking about how much I would miss seeing her smile everyday. 'I really don't want to go to Berlin.' Was the only thought running through my mind. **_

_**The next day was wonderful; Alice and I got a train to Warsaw then went to the **__**marek **__**teatr**__**. Afterwards, we spent the rest of the evening shopping; we went into a store with beautiful cheap clothes. There the shopkeeper actually asked if Alice was an actress or something when she said that she was actually 3months pregnant the shopkeeper was almost as surprised as when she found out Alice and I were actually sisters. **_

_**It didn't usually bother me when people don't think at first that Alice and I are sisters or even related. Alice was so much more beautiful and graceful then I could ever hope to be, I was not envious of her but actually very proud of the fact that I had such a beautiful older sister.**_

_**After buying a few outfits, all for very cheap prices, Alice and I decided to end our day at a kawa shop to talk. There we both didn't want to talk about me leaving but instead lighter subjects such as Jasper, what to do when the baby arrived in the spring. Alice was so sure that it was going to be a girl that she didn't even bother thinking of any boy names. My sister had a way of being able to tell when something was going to happen. We sat there in silence for awhile I could tell that Alice wanted to say something but she was debating whether to ask or not.**_

"_**są ciebie **__**przestraszony**__** wyjeżdżać, iść sobie."**_

_**Her voice was a serious tone that I was not used to hearing often. Was I afraid of going? I wanted to say no that I knew that I would be okay but my mouth didn't agree with my brain on the answer**_

"_**n**__**i**__**e w**__**i**__**em**__**." Was all I could say 'I don't know.'**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As I sat on the train I mentally started trying to convince myself that everything would be okay. I had heard of the rumors from the Newspapers about how the Jews in Germany were slowly disappearing or relocated. When my father told us about the move, he had also assured us that since we were not German citizens they could not move us without the permission of the Polish ambassador. However, I had heard Jasper telling Alice one night, after the news that Czechoslovakia was taken over by Germany, that it would be only a matter of time before they started to try to invade Poland.

I looked out my window wanting to see what the city looked like from afar. I could not believe how beautiful the city was, Warsaw looked like a village compared to Berlin _'this is where I will live from now on.'_

We did not have much to carry since most of our furniture had arrived at our new apartment this morning. The company had had a hard time finding us a place to live since so many buildings refused to allow Jews to live there, but my father assured us that out of all the buildings in the city this one had the greatest view. As I walked through that city, I noticed that there were people wearing the Star of David on their arms and on their chest; I assumed they were Jewish but it confused me as to why they had to wear those yellow stars. There were also Nazis on the streets as well, I tried not to show I was afraid or even pretended not to notice them as they walked by. I wasn't wearing anything to show my beliefs and I didn't think they could tell if my family was Jewish or not just by looking at us, but all those stories of what Nazis did to Jews came flashing in my mind every time I walked by a man with a Nazi emblem on his shoulder.

When we made it to the building I saw that it was painted a lovely shade of red with white window lining, the building looked to be well-taken care of. I was beginning to think that living here wouldn't be so bad. When we got up to the rooms I immediately looked out the window wanting to see what sorts of shops surrounded the building. My father was right the view truly was amazing I could see that there was a kawa shop and a ciastko shop near by. I heard my father's voice then call to me

"Bella, kielonek zapraszać twój rzeczy!"

In the all the excitement of looking at my new house I forgot that I had to put away my clothes and furniture I had brought with me. Then I heard a knock on the door my father answered it. It was a very beautiful woman that from what I could understand lived across from us and wanted to welcome us to the apartment. My mother invited her to sit and have some tea but the woman looked inside and saw that we still hadn't unpacked and refused politely. She then mentioned that her son was due any minute and he would help Father move the furniture and left. I didn't expect people to be so nice here, I always thought that people were less friendly in the city. '_oh no, I left my clothing box outside.'_

I went out the front door to go get it when I looked up and saw a Nazi walking down the hall . . .

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Originally I wanted Edward and Bella to meet a different way but I realized that Edward was going to go through a lot and it would be better for Bella to be with him. **

**Translations as I promised starting in order from beginning to end**

_róża__s and __stokrotka__s- _**rose and daisies **

"_czekać! __dlaczego__ja__tutaj__?"_ _- _**Wait! Where am I? **

"uspokajać! uspokajać!"-** Calm Down! Calm Down! **

Nowy Sacz-** Is an actual town a few miles outside of the Czech border whether it was a Jewish town I do now know for sure**

szkoła średnia- **Secondary School**

"_**Bella,**__**są**__**ciebie**__**jasne**__**są**__**nieimpreza**__**chcieć**__**do**__**odejść**__**szał zakupów**__**w**__**Warszawa**__**?"- **_**Bella are you sure you don't want to go shopping with me in Warsaw? **

"_**Alice, **__**ja**__** chciałabym **__**pojechać**__**Warszawa**__**z**__** ciebie."- **_**I would like to go shopping with you in Warsaw**

**Marek- is a very low form of currency in Poland during this time**

"_**są ciebie **__**przestraszony**__** wyjeżdżać, iść sobie."**__ – _**Are you afraid to go away ?**

"_**n**__**i**__**e w**__**i**__**em**__**."- **_**I don't know**

**Kawa and Ciastko- Coffee and Pastry **

"Bella, kielonek zapraszać twój rzeczy!"- **Bella, go put away your things.**

**For the record I cant actually speak polish, German, or Dutch **

**REVIEW PLEASE !!! I see the 640 hits I know people are reading this **


	6. mixed meetings

**Sorry it took so long to update but school started and I had soo much homework (stupid AP and OCAAD!) but anyway I found another story a few weeks ago that was about the holocaust but it was deleted awhile ago I assume if you can find it please tell me I loved that story. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Almost instinctively, I grabbed the box and slammed the door shut in one quick second. My heart was pounding, thoughts of the Nazi's coming for us began to race through my head but I immediately shook those thoughts away just as soon as they came. I was being stupid; we did not do anything wrong so why would they be coming here.

"Bella, don't close the doors so violently, what will the neighbors think?"

"Sorry mother" I mumbled not fully awake from my trance.

"Are you alright . . . . You seem to be a bit stressed."

I hated it when my parents asked me if I was all right, it was the one question in the entire world, next to what is your favorite color that I hated to be asked. Because no matter how you answer the person will still think there's something wrong.

"Of course I am. I think I'm just a little tired from the train . . . so err . . . I think I'll go finish up my room."

"Try and clean up a little around too, Mrs. Cullen's son will be here to help set up your bed and I don't want him to have to trouble with boxes and paper around."

I was already rushing to my room when I heard her calling this to me. I decided to put away my clothing first since that would be the easiest and I did not want anyone seeing my undergarments. As I was unpacking, my mind drifted to the Nazi I had seen. Why was he here? There was no knock on the door so obviously he was not here for us. Could it have been my imagination? I did not think so, if I was ever going to imagine a Nazi I am sure it would be a big scary person with scars and an insane look in his eyes. I laughed a little just picturing it. Then my thoughts went back to the other Nazi, though I did not get a good look at him I could tell he was not much older then I was, probably the same age. I noticed that his face seemed empty maybe even sad. _'I wonder why?'_

"Bella! Come here please!"

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted by my mother's voice. Before going over to the living area I looked over my room making sure anything embarrassing was put away, then rushed to my mother.

"Yes mother what is i-"

My voice along with the rest of my body froze. I stared; shocked that the boy I saw in my house was the same one I saw in the hallway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(EPOV)

On my way home, everything seemed so surreal I hardly noticed the people on the street either staring or trying to move out of my way. All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang in front of me. I snapped out of my trance and looked around. _"How did I get here?" _ Somehow, I had managed to get into my apartment building I did not even remember walking up the stairs. _"Strange, where did that sound come from?" _ As soon as I walked through the door, I instantly rushed to my room to change. Normally I would not be so rude and greet my mother first but I assumed it would be best for her not to see me in this . . . state of dress. As soon as I had finished changing, I followed a pleasant smell into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Edward will you give me a hand with this tray? It's a bit heavy." I went over to help her with the Franzoesisches Pfeffersteak when I noticed that she was making several other dishes such as "Winzerpfanne" Geschnetzeltes Vom Kalb, Beef Rouladen, "Jaegerschnitzel" Winzer Stube, and my personal favorite Chicken Spaetzle.

"May I ask why it seems as if you're making a dinner for 70 instead of 2?"

She gave a slight chuckle as she started seasoning the "Winzerpfanne" Geschnetzeltes Vom Kalb, "Well, I'm preparing a welcome dinner for the new neighbors. I already went over there today to offer them some help, do you mind? Since I figured they didn't have much help moving heavy furniture since they just moved from Poland."

"Don't worry about it die Oberin. I'll go there now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Your must be Edward Cullen?" The mother greeted me with a very warm and enthusiastic smile, her German was a bit shaky but I was already expecting this since they were new to the country. "How very nice to meet you Edward, my name is Renee łabędź, thank you so much for coming to help."

"Please think nothing of it." I spoke slowly as I could with out offending her. She smiled and nodded as a sign of approval and turned her head behind her shouting into the other room.

"Bella, przyjść tutaj!"

I assumed she was speaking in Polish when a girl appeared in the doorway.

"tak czego jest on-"

She had not noticed me at first, but when she did, her face twisted into a confused or shocked look. _"Hopefully I did not render her speechless." _I immediately mentally kicked myself for having such a vain thought, but it is not as if it did not happen often.

"Bella?"

She snapped out of her stare at the sound of her mother calling her name. She then spoke to her mother again in Polish and then turned to me in a much less confused look though she still appeared to be slightly unsettled.

"Edward this is my daughter Bella. She will show you to her room so you can help set up her bed."

Mrs. Łabędź turned her head and motioned for her daughter to lead me to her bedroom. As we walked through the halls, she seemed to be very uncomfortable. She walked in an almost unnoticeably rapid pace as though she were a helpless rabbit being stocked by a fox. I wondered what made her think I was dangerous. I was also surprised that she had not tripped over one of the boxes in the hallway until she suddenly slipped and slammed on the wooden floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(BPOV)

I blushed for a moment thinking about how stupid I was for tripping all over myself. I there was ever a time for my "gracefulness" to show it had to be right now. I did not mean to walk so fast but the fact that there was a Nazi walking right behind me did make me feel a little uneasy. I felt a hand grab my shoulders to help me up from my fall.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see that he had a small smile on his face this infuriated me a little.

"I'm fine." I unintentionally snapped at him, unfortunately that made his smile grow slightly wider. _'Sadist.' _ I turned and continued to walk to my room though being more cautious of the boxes. When we did finally reach my room, I pointed to the pile of dismantled pieces on the floor and he started to put them together. Normally my dad would do this but he and mother were too busy putting together furniture that is more important. I started putting away boxes, glancing over every now and then at the strange boy in my room. He seemed extremely focused on what he was doing as if purposely trying to avoid looking my way.

**(A/N at this point I hit a huge writers block so I asked my friend to winthrow to help me I put the paragraph he wrote in italic)**_I went back to putting the boxes away, trying to avoid looking at him. It was pointless, I couldn't help but throw furtive glances at him from time to time and each time he never looked up from his work. I felt myself smile when I noticed him getting slightly frustrated, he had two pieces in his hand and seemed as if he wanted to stop what he was doing and punch something. _Deciding that his frustration had lasted long enough, I bent down next to him to help.

"Let me see instruction please."

Unfortunately, my voice came out shaky since I still was not at all confident in my German. He gave me a slight relieved look and handed the instructions to me. I could not help but smile when I realized the instructions were in Polish. _'Why didn't he say anything?' _

"Why not I read and you build?"

"Sounds like a very good idea."

As I read to him, I could not stop looking at him in between glances. He looked so beautiful and focused on every word I said but at the same time so distant as if he was in an entire different world. _'Just like in the hallway, is something wrong?'_

"What?"

'_Did I just say that out loud?'_ I did not say anything for a moment since I was just as shocked as he was that I had asked such a personal question.

"I am sorry. You look sad. . . . Are you okay?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(EPOV)

I was a little surprised that she had really noticed there was something wrong. I thought I was doing fairly well hiding it. I looked at her closely for some reason I wanted to tell her but at the same time did not. For the past two days I had been holding in all my frustration and anger, I had no say in what I could do and no one asked, figuring it was best not to ask, how I felt about it. Nor did I tell anyone because what good would it be since I could not do anything. She opened her mouth before I could speak

"You do not need to say. . . But I hope you okay later."

I gave her a smile; though the sentence was simple, it did help a lot with my stress. I noticed when I looked at her face she didn't seem so afraid anymore but more pitying _'though what made her afraid of me in the first place is still a mystery.'_

"Thank you I hope you do well with whatever is bothering you too."

She looked utterly dumbstruck at this, but I had to find out why she was so tense when I walked in. Guessing it would be best to explain myself a bit, since I admit I was being very forward, I spoke first

"When I first walked in you seemed very afraid of something, and now I'm hoping that whatever made you afraid will go away." I spoke with simple words only because I assumed, from the way she talked, that her German was not very good also. She smiled a little, as if she knew a secret that no one else did.

"Now I hope it doesn't." It was a very blunt statement and before I could respond, heard Mrs. Łabędź calling us from the dining area.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Translations!**

die Oberin.-** dear mother**

"Bella, przyjść tutaj!"-** bella come her please!**

Łabędź- **Swan**

**I'll try to update faster but what really got me was the number of hits I have now OO like 1398 I think **


	7. giftig der flache Hut

**God it feels like forever since ive updated (very sorry about that) but yes school and the fact that for the moment I have lost my ability to read for long periods of time so yeah my life this year started out bad my sister moved out my mom's moving to Ventura ( their schools are like a year behind) so ive mainly been busy looking for an apartment which I found and its wonderful sigh I can wait to move in! anyway sorry but this chapter not be so good but since I did write it over a month ago and im posting a new story called Waste Land ( which you should all read!) i figured what the hell ill post this too**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT HELPS ME IMPROVE PLUS I ACTUALLY LISTEN!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(EPOV)

We sat there for a moment looking at one another, neither of us wanting to move, however the persistence of Mrs. Łabędź voice forced us to move. My mother, alongside Mrs. Łabędź, stood in the living area waiting for me.

"Come now Edward, Mrs. Łabędź, and the family would like some alone time before they get ready for dinner."

She gave Mrs. Łabędź, a polite smile and thanked them for accepting the invitation to dinner. As we left I turned to give Bella an expression to warn her that she had no escaped our conversation just yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

During dinner, my entire focus had been on Bella's plate. I would not exactly call it staring, since I did occasionally look up when a knew topic of conversation arose, but I could not help noticing the fact that Bella, and her entire family for that matter, did not touch the "Winzerpfanne" Geschnetzeltes Vom Kalb nor any of the other foods around it.

I decided, for the sake of conversation of course, to ask about it "Is there something wrong with the "Winzerpfanne" Geschnetzeltes Vom Kalb?" I immediately regretted asking. Not because I felt that, I had asked too rudely but the fact that her actions afterwards increased my curious appetite.

At first, she looked dumbfounded, which surprised me since I expected this to be an easy question. Then before she started to speak she gave a quick glance to her father as if to okay the story she was about to create.

"Well, I am actually allergic to certain types of meat." It was an obvious lie, I choked back a chuckle, in such a short amount of time I could already tell she was a bad liar. However, I played along to help make the situation a bit more comfortable.

"Is this a family related allergy?"

"Well yes," her response was confident and she naturally perked up a little bit at the thought that her lie had "succeeded". This small sweet action made her even more amusing in my eyes as she started to elaborate her story more, "Many families in Poland do no eat meat, especially pork, since it does make us ill."

"That sounds quite interesting," my mother spoke this time, before I could continue any further, "There are so many traditions in Poland, I am afraid I do not know them all."

"Oh no," Mrs. Łabędź responded, "Poland is such a new country there are hardly any traditions that were not borrowed from Germany or Russia."

"Oh yes of course. Is the schooling system the same as Russia?"

"Well no, not exactly. It is a bit better however I doubt it is as successful as the schools here in Germany. We are currently looking for a tutor to help Bella with her German."

"Perhaps my son Edward could help her after school."

At this point I had to intervene to remind my mother of my after school activities. "As much as I would be delighted to help Bella I am afraid my new after school activities will keep me away late. Perhaps Gretchen could tutor her."

"Aw yes Gretchen," She turned to assure Bella's parents, "Gretchen and her family are long time friends of ours. She attends a catholic school in East Berlin but she tutors many children."

Charlie spoke this time, the first words I believe he said all evening, "That sounds perfect, Bella's school is in east Berlin as well she will be able to go right after school if is not too far."

"All the way down in east Berlin, Please allow my son Edward to show her the way so she does not get lost."

"That is a good idea if it is alright with Edward of course."

It was absolutely fine with me. It was the perfect opportunity to continue our conversation from earlier this evening and for me to get to know Bella better as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I waited outside her door early in the morning. Since her school was in East Berlin, I suggested last night, as we were walking them out, to leave early so that we would not rush. Now here I was standing outside her door, ridiculously anxious for the morning to begin. What was taking her so long? Could she be getting herself ready for me? Once again, I immediately kicked myself for the thought. Of course, she is not taking so long because of me. Why would she? She seemed almost terrified of me the first time we meet and uncomfortable at dinner too. Though in complete honesty I mused over the idea that she was taking so long because she wanted too look impressive. I felt almost as low as Emmet.

My thoughts of Bella was interrupted as the door to the apartment opened. Though she was not dressed up, as I had imagined she would be, she still looked far more naturally attractive then any actress I had heard of.

"Shall we go?" Her movements were a little uncoordinated, she was obviously nervous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(BPOV)

He knows! He knows! That was the only thought that was running through my mind since last night. I was sure that for once, my lie had worked but now I am not so sure. It was such a dimwitted lie I'm sure he only played along so he can arrest me later. This morning I spent most of the time convincing myself that I was just being paranoid.

Even as we walked toward the train station, my mind was still weighing out whether or not I should trust him or not. In the middle of these thoughts, a man in a military uniform handed me a piece of yellow paper.

_Achtung!_

_von jetzt an Das ist streng verboten wegen das jüdisch der __Menschenschlag__ nach hineingehen allgemein der __Fuhr__**park**__. Wir die __Zuversicht__ Sie auffassen jener dieses __**is**__t für der zuverlässig aus die_

_die __Bevölkerung__ Dankeschön! Auf die __Auflage_

_die __Auflage__ Hitler_

"Um Edward? What does this say?" He took the paper from my hands and had an obvious annoyed look on his face while he read it to himself.

"Just another ridiculous law forbidding Jews to go into public parks, I remember the last law they made concerning this was that Jews could not sit on park benches." His voice grew even more critical as he continued, "Honestly I cannot understand why our government is bothering with these laws, their almost pointless."

"Do you not like the government?" I honestly hate talking about politics but I saw this as an opportunity to learn if Edward really did agree with the 3rd Rike.

"Of course not, fascism is probably the best political system in the world. Democracy relies too much on the good of the people while Monarchy relies too much on the good of one man. The only problem I have is that now the government is spending too much money and time on unimportant matters when it should be more concentrated on important matters such as industry and inflation."

"I hate politics." What else could I say? And to my surprise he started to laugh.

"Good, its unhealthy to talk politics so early in the morning anyway." Then he did something that completely took me by surprise. He looked me straight in the eye and asked me something that I was certainly not prepared to answer, "Why were afraid the first time that I saw you?"

"I was not afraid." That was an answer out of impulse but I quickly added to it. "I was just uneasy about something . . ."

"And that would be . . ." I thought he might have just left it there but now I understand that Edward Cullen is very persistent.

"Bella if you're not going to tell me then you leave me no choice but to guess."

"Go ahead but I doubt you will be right." The train stopped now and Edward, almost automatically, put my arm around his, since the train was crowded, and began to escort me off the train. Normally I'm not the type to get nervous when a boy touched me, I had a lot of male friends in Poland, but for some reason when feeling Edward's arm around mine made it feel numb.

"Well lets see . . . does it involve school?" I shook my head. This time he thought a little longer as we started heading out to the street, his arm still holding mine.

"Does it involve me?" I gave a slight nod.

"Ah well then it must be my good looks that scared you. Do not worry I receive that response often." He was completely joking when he said this and it shook the doubt I had had about his intentions.

"That is good. I was afraid you did not know how dazzling you are."

"Why? Do I dazzle you?"we turned the corner and I could see my school now.

"Well not just me but I'm sure you dazzle lots of people." He let go of my arm and stopped.

"I will take that as a yes. After school Gretchen will come and meet you here."

"Oh well thank you." He smiled and turned to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

School was a mess the entire day. Not only could I not find any of my classes but all my classes consisted of constant German Grammar reminders. It all seemed like too much of an overload of grammar. While I sat waiting for Gretchen I started to silently read a book that the teacher recommended called _"giftig der __flache__ Hut" _. When a shadow stood over me, I looked up to see a girl, about my age, with short blonde hair and a red skirt that barely went past her ankles looking down at me.

"Hi! You must be Bella. I am Gretchen." She extended her hand to help me up as she continued. "What are you reading?"

"_giftig der __flache__ Hut _though to be honest I cannot understand it that well."

"Oh that book. I must have read it to a dozen children by now, its very popular. Here read it to me and I will try to make it simple so you can understand."

"eines Tages Gretchen mit Harold wurde das Gehen sobald man sie das Sprichwort beide jüdisch der Fleischer das Guthaben die Kuh notlanden während der Bodenaushub dessen der Rachen."

"Very good Bella! Can you translate it for me?"

"Umm . . . Gretchen and Harold are at a Jewish butcher shop and the cow is being killed . ."

"Well yes but you missed the point. You see how terribly the Jews are killing the poor cow? First slitting the poor animals throat then hanging it upside down. Gives me the chills."

For a moment I forgot that this was a children's book. Gretchen must have noticed the blank look on my face. But before she could say anything paper starting falling from messenger planes falling over head. Gretchen grabbed on that was falling right in front of her and began reading it to herself. "Bella you are polish right?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Well good news, they just announced that Germany is going to invade Poland to protect it from Russian invasion."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_giftig der __flache__ Hut_**- Poisonous Mushroom very popular childrens book that contained various examples of why Jews were evil. **

**Fascism- you may have a problem with Edward defending Fascism but back then even many Americans believed that Fascism was ultimately greater then Democracy **

**NAZI IS NOT FASCISM!**

**Well from this point on its going to get really dark now that Poland has is being "protected" so get ready and sorry Waste land has not been posted yet so your going to have to wait awhile!!!!**


End file.
